King of Bandits Jing Katsu!
by Pheonix245
Summary: I'm Back! This is a new story! As always, Jou is starring, but if u want a pairing, then just tell in ur reveiw! R&R!


Tally: Ok...people...let me give you the rules to my stories...

Rule1- Review and I update

Rule2- No flames or I will sick Chaos on you

Rule3- ...That's pretty much it...

Robin: Tally-san, your starting a new story?

Tally: Yes. I will also delete some of my fanfics...

Robin: What's this story about?????

Tally: Its a past story. About Egypt.

Robin: Jou is the main character?

Tally: Yep!!!! There is no pairing in this story...unless you want it...just tell me in the review!!!!! Anyways, in this story, Jou's past life is known as Jing Katsu.

-Yama to Jing-

'Jing to Yama'

_Jing's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the king of Bandits Jing... Hell I don't even own the places!!! I do own the plot though!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There goes a rumor around all of Africa. One about a bandit known only as the King of Bandits. They say he's able to steal anything, from wishes to golds, from desires to jewels. Our story starts in the town of Serum, the bandit city.

**Chapter 1**

The city of Serum looks just like the Tower of Pizza's remains. It had a huge tower in the middle of the city and lots of ruins around it. There were lots of stores and bars and inns all inside the city. There were prisoners and magical beings. Its also in the middle of the desert, so Egypt kings can't find them.

A boy, no older than 16, smiled as he saw the city's entrance come into view. The boy had blond hair and red eyes. He wore a black silk qipao.**(1) **It had a red imprint of a dragon on the top part and red patterns in the pants part. His pants were wide at the bottom and he wore black slippers. His top part split from the side of the waist, down. Under it, he wore the Millennium Symbol, or a necklace with Horus' eye as a pendant and a dragon fang next to it. The boy had a brown cloth placed around his entire body, except his head and neck.

-Jing! Are we there yet?-

Jing Katsu sighed.

'Yes, Yama, were are at Serum.'

Jing smirked when he heard his dragon familiar cheer.

He continued to walk into the city.

The streets were bustling with thieves, bandits, you name it. Jing saw a bar nearby and went into it, ignoring the stares he got. The bar was a normal bar, without the prostitutes and strippers. Jing sits down and waits for the clerk.

"How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"May I have a Kir Royale**(2)**?" Jing asks.

The clerk raised his brow at him.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

Jing giggled.

"I'm just 16."

"Oh," The clerk smiled and handed him the cocktail drink.

Jing thanks him and drinks his Royale while listening in on the bandits behind him.

"When do we leave?" one asked.

"In a few minutes," another said.

"That treasure will be ours!" whispered another.

Soon enough, the three left.

Jing frowned.

"What were they talking about?" He asked the clerk.

The clerk sighed.

"This town is filled with so many bandits, they're only her for one thing," The clerk explained, "The treasure that the mayor owns. So far, no ones been able to get to the top of the tower because of all the booby traps. But if you do, you have to fight the mayor for the treasure."

Jing smiled.

"Gee, thanks!" He said and payed for his drink and left.

Jing wandered to a place near the outside of the city. That's where the stairs to the top of the tower is. Jing made it there, just in time to see a huge bird and its egg. Some guards were taking it away from the bird. When they left, the bird just curled up into a ball and started to sulk.

Jing ran over to the bandits who were about to go up the stairs and asked them, "Why isn't that bird trying to take her egg back?"

One of the bandits frowned.

"That's a Wore Bird. It can't fly, it hasn't for over 500 years. Its because its too fat."

Then the bandit ran up the stairs.

Jing smirked and started to walk up to the fat bird.

-Jing, what are you doing?-

'Yama, we're flying up to the tower'

-In the tower-

The mayor of Serum watched the people below. He was a fat gruesome man. His name was Shang. He growled.

"I know your down there somewhere. You will not steal my treasure, Bandit King!"

-With Jing-

Jing got on top of the bird, like a horse.

"Can you fly for me?" He asked.

The Wore Bird still sulked.

"Look at you," The bird perked up, "Your here sulking while your egg could be eaten by that mayor. To think, you could have been a fearsome bird, now your a scaredy cat! You would never be able to have an egg!"

The bird growled.

Jing smirked and continued.

"Show me you aren't, show me you stupid, no good dodo!"

The bird roared and its wings grew. They started to flap up to the top of the tower.

Jing just had to grin.

The bird ran right through the wall. Shang jumped and turned to see the bird taking its egg and flying off. In its place was Jing.

"A child?"

Jing smiled.

_Not just any child._

"Yama!"

Black smoke came around Jing's neck. Soon, it dissipated to show a mini Red eyes Black Dragon. It wrapped around Jing's hand and arm, like a blaster. His mouth was at the hands, his wings on the arm, and the body wrapped around Jing's entire right arm.

Shang paled.

"The Bandit King."

Jing smirked.

"Red eyes Royale!"

A red ray blast emitted from Yama's mouth. It penetrated Shang's body and left nothing except his riches. Jing smirked and walked over to a cage. Inside it was a beautiful Dryad. It had blond hair and brown eyes. It wore a brown cloak.

Jing smirked as Yama wrapped around his neck. He took the keys and unlocked the cage doors.

"You might want to come out now," Jing said as he pointed to the hole in the wall.

The fey came out and smiled. It opened up its hands to show a vile.

"Take thee as a reward," she said, "Tis golden desire. For thee art a bandit, thee wishes to steal imaginable items. Or has thee wish to steal that of which cannot be stolen?"

Jing smiled.

"The latter."

The Dryad nodded.

"Thee wishes to steal that of four others. Tis will be of assistance. Use it how one wishes or desires. For such an item can only be used once, twice, no, thrice. Thee will only be usable five times. Farewell, Bandit King."

She gave him the vile and flew off. Jing smiled.

"This is what we came for?" Yama asked.

"Yes it is."

"Where are we going next?" Yama asked again.

Jing smiled.

"We are going to Egypt."

They jumped down and hit the ground. Once on it, they ran for the north, to steal something one has never done before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1) **go to photobucket and type in Jing Katsu. It'll show a pic of Jing...or not...just type in the charmec team and click on the username...the pic might be there, if not then tell me and I'll try and ...wait...no! Its the avatar on my page...just go to my page and the guy is the guy in black!!! Check my avatar!!!

**(2)**That is a type of cocktail, just so ya know...

Tally: Yay!!!!

Robin: ...

Tally: Read and review if you want me to continue!!!!!


End file.
